Wheat
Category:Production Component Wheat is grown on a wheat farm, which a level 1 may choose. The first day a field is plowed, the second day it is sown, it then grows until the tenth day when it is harvested. The yield varies depending on the stats of the worker for each of the three stages. Full stats in a primary field will yield 10 bags of wheat, while a secondary field will yield 7 bags. Wheat Facts • Ask the Mayor of your town if there’s a need for wheat growers to avoid overproduction. • Wheat is not a basic food. It’s purchased by a miller to make flour. It is also purchased by your Mayor to be sold to the County to breed animals. • You need a wheat bag in your property inventory to sow your field. Farming Wheat The cycle for growing wheat takes 10 days. #On the first day it is necessary to plough (work related to strength). # On the second day one needs to sow (work related to intelligence). Important: Don’t forget to place a wheat bag in your property to sow. #The wheat grows normally from the third day till the ninth day. #On the tenth day it is necessary to harvest (work related to strength). Wheat Yield The yields are related to the strength and the intelligence of the workers. (Points (P): Strength Points (SP) + Intelligence Points (IP) during the three operations on the field) *All fields start with a quality of 50% *After ploughing, you can raise the quality to 55% maximum, if the one who worked has at least 20 Strength points. (1% per 4 points of Strength) *After sowing, you can raise the quality to 60% maximum, if the one who worked has at least 20 Intelligence points. (1% per 4 points of Intelligence) *After the harvest, you can raise the quality to 65% maximum, if the one who worked has at least 20 Strength points. (1% per 4 points of Strength) *To end with a quality of 65%, you have to find 60 characteristics points, max. 40 SP and max. 20 IP *The quality of the field is limited to 65%. *Note: Second fields have a penalty of 25% compared to the yield of first fields. Minimum points needed for each level of yield is found by the following formula: ((Yield / 16) - .5) * 400 *For the second field, the formula is: ((Yield / 12) - .5) * 400 For the first field: *8 bags requires 0 points. *9 bags requires 25 points. *10 bags requires 50 points. For the second field: *6 bags requires 0 points. *7 bags requires 34 points. Conclusion: For your best value, it is best to hire full stat workers for either field using wheat, as your minimum and your maximum will be at least one bag of wheat difference, more than enough to recoup the extra cost of full stat workers. Example: 6 bags yield at 10lb/bag versus 7 = 10lb more, full stat workers will run an extra 6lb so net is 4lb more than without and to maximize, skip one step with full stat and still get 7 bags for an extra 4lb, meaning 6lb more. Price & Hiring • Price: although free to choose, the price of wheat must respect a certain degree of honesty so consumer and producer can benefit both. • Hiring: It is advised that producers who don’t have the right amount of strength and/or intelligence points, hire a more skilled worker on a first field. Moreover the employer will receive a reputation point every time he hires someone. It is advised if you hire someone to work on your field (ploughing, sowing and harvest), that you ask for someone with 0, 10 or 20 points. • Profits: Every 10 days you get, knowing that you need a wheat bag for the sowing, from 7 X 13 = 91 pounds to 9 X 13 = 117 pounds (or 65 pounds and 78 pounds for a second field).